Celtic Rose
by aya777
Summary: Serenity is not going to take anymore of Endyimon's aroggance....It's time for PAYBACK!


A/n: I don't own sailor moon nor any other characters from there. If you do have any suggestions to were this story might go please send me your suggestions!!!!  
  
Chapter one: The meeting  
  
You would have thought that because I was a prince she would have some sort of decency to say at least hello but nooooooo she can't even do that! For Selene's sake she's my wife god damn it! Those were the last thoughts of Prince Endyimon before he stormed out of their Chambers.  
  
Prince Endyimon and Princess Serenity have been married for Two weeks now, yet they bicker and fight like the first time they met...  
  
Flash Back "Richard, Mel...It's been so long.." Queen Serenity Said as she and Queen Melissa Embraced each other. "Serenity as lovely as always." teased King Richard kissing her hand. Melissa elbowed her husband in the ribs and laughed playful "watch it Richard you can't go flaunting yourself to every beauty out there." Richard laughed. A loud booming noise that brought smiles to all the servants in hearing distance. "You're the only woman for me Mel and all that I could ever want." Serenity smiled sadly as she remembered how her own husband used to tell her that too.  
  
"Serenity? Serenity?" questioned Mel as she saw the Sadness in her friend's eyes. "Oh Nity..." she whispered using there childhood nickname she embraced her once again with tears glistening in her eyes. Serenity laughed forcefully and dabbed her sleeve against her eyes "oh poppy cock your making me cry too." both of the queens laughed as Richard watch them with a sad smile. Serenity had always been like a Sister to him. "Now where's that strapping young man I hear about everywhere?" Mel smiled as she responded "he's out right now in the village helping but he should arrive anytime now. Where's Serenity? There are rumors that she is the Fairest of everyone in the whole galaxy she even beat us." Serenity laughed "yes she's a true rose...Serenity?"  
  
"Yes mother?" came a musical voice from the doorway "come here child and meet your future parents in law. A young woman around 18 appeared. Walking gracefully down the aisle. Her hair bounded up in two buns with the traditional style of the royal moon Court. "It's a pleasure to meet you your highnesses..." she conducted a perfect curtsy before raising her head again.  
  
"Hello dear." Said Mel kindly she walked down the steps and engulfed Serenity in a warm hug. Princess Serenity was caught of guard but returned the hug neither less. Maybe this won't be as bad as I thought... King Richard Smiled and bowed his head in acknowledgement. "Endyimon will be here shortly...you could visit our gardens if you like. I've heard you love Roses...." Serenity's eyes widen with excitement "you have roses here?" she picked up her hem and was about to bolt out the door when her mother's voice stopped her. "Serenity...would you mind singing for us? I've told them that you were quite talented and they would like a small show." Princess Serenity smiled and curtsied again "it would be my pleasure." She began an old nursery lullaby her mother used to sing to her at night. Angelic was the only word you could use to describe Serenity's voice. Everyone in hearing range relaxed and fell at ease. During this time Endyimon was strolling up the place gates when he heard her. Who is singing? He began to run to the source until her reached the throne room mother? Father? As he walked through the door he swore his heart skipped a beat. Before him stood the beautifulest woman he had ever seen. She had an aura of innocence around her. She looked just like an angel with her milky colored skin and her pink colored lips. Suddenly as deafening silence came over the room as Serenity stopped and looked at him.  
  
Her breath caught in her throat as she stared at him. He stood confidently at the door way with his midnight colored eyes and raven hair. She clutched her hand to her heart as she soaked up his image. "Like what you see?" came an arrogant voice. Serenity jerked back into reality and narrowed her eyes at Endyimon who now was wearing a big smirk. She flipped a pigtail over her shoulder casually as she turned around. "It's nice..." she began. Endyimon's smirked enlarged "but I've seen better." Richard and Melissa laughed as there son's jaw hit the floor. "Serenity!" came queen Serenity's voice "nity let it be, endyimon deserved that one." Came Richards's voice. Endyimon at the time was struggling to regain his composure. "I'm sure you've seen plenty to judge me" came his mocking reply. Serenity twirled around and shot daggers at him with her eyes. But before she could reply back Richard had already said something and her attention was diverted. Why that conceded jerk!!!! She fumed silently.  
  
End of Flashback   
  
Two days later they were married. And they haven't stopped bickering since. Endyimon found out that his wife isn't at all what she seemed we'll she was but not to HIM. And Serenity found out that her irritating husband was a pain in her behind but not to anyone else's. It was Fate they WERE meant to be weren't they?????  
  
well? You like? Comments anything is much appreciated. Please R&R!!!!!! falls to her knees and begs PLEASE??????????????????????? 


End file.
